


I'll Do as I Must

by downbyashes



Series: YoI Royalty Week 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Day 2, M/M, Prince!Victor, Prince!yuuri, Royalty week, Star-crossed, Wedding, YOI Royalty Week, Yoiroyaltyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: Yuuri is put into an arranged marriage by his parents, though he doesn't know who he's being married to. In fact, he won't know who it will be until he walks down the aisle. How will he tell Victor, the man he loves more than anything, that he's being married off?How will he let go of the love of his life?Day 2: Star-Crossed





	I'll Do as I Must

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late! I wound up waking up late and having to stay late at work tonight, and didn't have this story typed up before I left the house. I got it done as soon as I could though!

“An–an arranged marriage?” Yuuri stuttered, the air instantly knocked from his lungs. 

“It’ll be good for our empire,” Minako insisted, crossing her arms. “We’ve married within our own country and culture for far too long. This is our chance to get out in the world again.” 

“I don’t understand,” Yuuri whispered. 

“Yuuri, we need more allies. You know we do. We’ve kept to ourselves for too long,” his mother murmured.

“I don’t even get a say in this?” Yuuri asked, anger sparking deep inside him. Why did everyone get to control his life but himself? It wasn’t fair, second prince or no. He wanted to live his life how he wanted. “This is my life we’re talking about! I should get at least some choice!”

“I’m sorry, son. Everything is already set in place. The Japanese wedding will be in one month’s time. All the world’s leaders will be in attendance. Please treat them with the utmost respect, as we know you always do. We are trying to gain another ally, maybe a few more,” Yuuri’s father said, giving his son a hard look. “We don’t need to be making any more enemies in the process.” 

“I understand, father.” Yuuri bowed respectfully to his parents before excusing himself. 

What would Victor think? They’d been able to meet at a few events since the ball where they’d met almost three months ago. Those moments with Victor, though few and far between, were the moments Yuuri felt most alive. He knew it was dangerous, to be so close to his empire’s greatest enemy, but Yuuri couldn’t help himself. Victor was so kind, so gentle. There was no way he could hold anything close to contempt for the other man.

How could he tell Victor that he was to be wed? That they had to stop their secret correspondences? Surely Victor would learn soon that he was betrothed, whether through the invitation his parents had more than likely sent, or through the media. Yuuri just wished that it could be him that was able to tell him, face to face, see him one last time, be together one last time. It was unfortunate that there were no more events for them to meet at before the wedding. And he couldn’t send him a letter, for fear of it falling into the wrong hands and getting released to the world. Neither needed to get caught up in a scandal over it. 

Yuuri felt terrible, knowing that Victor would have to find out on his own. He felt terrible knowing it was the only way. 

~`~

As the date grew closer, foreign leaders, kings and queens, prime ministers and presidents arrived. 

It was hard to miss the Russian Kingdom’s arrival, what with the second prince’s fiery temper at having to attend. Yuuri rushed to the grand entrance hall to welcome them into his home, excited to see Victor again, but came up short when Victor was absent from the group. 

Of course he is, his brain supplied. Why would he want to see you marry someone else?

It was true, of course. Why would Victor want to watch him marry someone else? He probably had more important business to attend to as the first prince of Russia anyways. Much more important than a silly wedding. 

“Two Yuris, huh?” Mari said, appearing next to Yuuri without warning. “We’ll just call you Yurio.” 

“You’d better be talking about the piggy next to you. I am not changing my name,” the blond said, and it clicked in Yuuri’s mind. Of course there were two Yuris. The second prince of Russia was also named Yuri. 

“Yuuri’s older, plus we’re in his country. On top of everything, though, we’re here for his big day. So no, we’re not changing his name. and it’s just a nickname anyways, so we don’t confuse the two of you.” Mari smiled, and drifted off, the younger Yuri stomping after her, still yelling. 

The Russians’ royal advisor, Yakov, Yuuri remembered Victor calling him, eyed Yuuri up and down. He didn’t say a word as he led the Russian king and Queen away. 

Yuuri felt as though ice had been dropped down the back of his robes, and he shivered. If only Victor was there. Victor could make anything instantly better, no matter how low Yuuri felt. 

No matter how much he asked, Yuuri wasn’t told who he was marrying. His father said that it was to ensure he wouldn’t flee before the day. Yuuri knew he wouldn’t, and he told his father as much. He couldn’t disgrace his family or his empire like that. 

He just wished his family believed him.

~`~

Phichit woke him on his wedding day, and they fell into a somber silence as they got Yuuri ready for the ceremony. 

Yuuri knew that his days in Japan were numbered. Because of his status as the second prince, his parents would have arranged to have him married off to someone of a higher standing than him. 

“You going to be okay, Yuuri?” Phichit asked, gripping his friend’s shoulders. 

“I think so,” Yuuri murmured, smoothing his hands down the front of his robes. “I have to be.”

The ceremonial robes he wore were elegant, making him look much more graceful than he was. They bore a pattern of his family’s crest, and were bound just above his waist. 

As the one of lesser status, he’d figured out mostly based off of the robes he was wearing, he would be given away during the ceremony, so to speak. He would walk down the aisle next to his mother, who would hand him over to his soon to be husband or wife. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit snapped his fingers in front of Yuuri’s face, snapping out of his daze. “Focus. Your mother will be here soon.” 

Yuuri nodded, taking a deep breath. “I can’t believe it, Phichit. I’m about to get married. And I don’t even know who I’m marrying. I’m terrified, and what’s worse, I don’t even know where I’m going once I’m wed. I’m not staying in Japan, I know that. Not for long, at least. I’ll have to move to my spouse’s country.” 

“Breath, Yuuri. Breath. It’s okay. I’m coming with you, no matter what you or anyone else says. You’re not going to be alone. You have my promise,” Phichit vowed, face straight and serious. 

Yuuri pulled his friend into a tight hug. “Thank you, Phichit. You don’t know how much that means to me.” 

The door opened and Yuuri’s mother entered, hands flying to her mouth when her son turned to her. “Oh, Yuuri, you look so beautiful.” Her eyes were misty as she reached for her only son. 

Yuuri met his mother half way, clinging to her like he was a child again. He felt like a child, not wanting to leave her. 

“It’s almost time for the ceremony,” she said, leading Yuuri and Phichit out of Yuuri’s chambers and into another room to finish getting Yuuri ready to walk down the aisle. 

Yuuri could see how beautiful his mother had made him when he was shown his reflection in a mirror. His hair, while not completely slicked back, was combed back, though many locks fell free, hanging how they wanted. A pair of contact lenses were inserted in his eyes, which bothered him slightly, and he’d gotten a light coat of foundation to even out his face. His lips glimmered with a red-tinted gloss, and there was a light pink dusted across his cheekbones that wasn’t natural. 

He knew he looked perfect. He knew his new partner would think he was beautiful. 

And yet, he was nervous. His stomach twisting in knots. He knew that his betrothed would see through him eventually. He wouldn’t be able to appear perfect forever.

Would being sick get him out of the wedding, he wondered?

Just before they were to make their appearance, Hiroko placed a golden circlet atop her son’s head. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” she breathed, taking his hands in hers. “I’m so proud of you. You’ve grown into such a beautiful young man. I’m sorry we had to marry you off like this, but we really do believe that he is a great man. At least from what we’ve seen of him. He’s very mature, and we know that he’ll take good care of you.” Hiroko gave his hands a tight squeeze. “He actually came to us to ask for your hand. I know we should have gotten your approval first, but we really need them as an ally, and we weren’t sure what you’d think.” 

“I understand, mother.” Yuuri smiled. “You know I’ll do anything to help our empire.” 

“I know.” Hiroko smiled back then checked the watch she kept in her pocket. “Alright. It’s time.” 

Instead of paying attention to what was being said around him, Yuuri focussed on his breathing and keeping calm. 

He let his mother guide him, and suddenly he found himself walking down the aisle, the eyes of the world on him. 

The moment hit him, and he still wasn’t ready for it. 

He was getting married. 

With one last deep breath, he swallowed back what fear he could and put on his best smile. Everyone was watching. His discomfort could wait. 

He shifted his eyes from the base of the alter to the figure before it, the man he was about to marry. 

He was tall, a couple inches taller than himself, and his silver hair fell in a fringe over one of his icy blue eyes. He wore a black suit that offset his own pale robes, and made him look regal. His silver hair contrasted the golden circlet on his head, the pair to Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri’s hear leapt, his whole face lighting up. 

Victor. Victor had been there the whole time. Victor had been the one he was going to marry. 

Thinking back, it made since politically. Japan and Russia had been tense toward each other for too long. Marrying Victor would turn Russia into an ally. 

Of course Victor would think it through a lot faster than Yuuri. Victor was so smart. He was absolutely brilliant, despite his silly playfulness. 

Victor had made moves and sacrifices so that they could be together without sneaking around, without drawing suspicion. 

Yuuri wasn’t sure he’d ever been so in love in his life. 

As he and Hiroko approached, Victor smiled largely, making Yuuri’s heart soar. 

This was it. His mother was handing him over to Victor. The ceremony was about to begin. He was about to marry Victor. 

Victor smiled down at him, squeezing his hands. “Surprize,” he murmured. 

“You never cease to surprize me,” Yuuri murmured back, returning Victor’s squeeze of the fingers. 

“I’m glad.” 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the officiant began. “We are gathered here today to…”

**Author's Note:**

> Now to get tomorrow's done because I'm working later again tomorrow.
> 
> Drop me a message on my Tumblr! Say hi, ask a question, send me a request, anything!  
> I'm @downbyashes!


End file.
